The Cytopathology Section provides complete diagnostic service in exfoliative cytology, medical cytogenetics, and fine needle aspiration cytology. In addition, the section collaborates in various clinical research projects utilizing special techniques including special staining and tissue culture techniques. The section also investigates and applies new immunocytochemistry techniques to improve and enhance cytological diagnostic efficacy, and investigates chromosomal hybridization techniques in mapping genes.